Powrót Zapomnianego
'''Powrót Zapomnianego '''to historia rozgrywająca się tuż przed zakończeniem konfliktu z łowcami. Głównym bohaterem jest jeden z trzech tajemniczych przybyszów. Rozdział 1. Kim są zakapturzeni przybysze? Dzień był ciepły. Laval i Cragger postanowili sprawdzić czy łowcy nie zaatakowali żadnego z plemion. Postanowili zrobić postój przy Wiecznej Skale. Właśnie mieli wyruszać w stronę Półksiężyca, gdy zza krzewów wyskoczyła G'lLoona a tuż za nią Wonald. Przyjaciele byli nieco zszokowani spotkaniem z młodymi wielbicielami. - Wonald, G'Loona! Co wy tu robicie?- Spytał Laval - Bawiliśmy się w okolicy. Postanowiliśmy wracając do domu zobaczyć Wieczną Skałę. Nagle zauważyliśmy wasze pojazdy, więc przyszliśmy się przywitać.- Odpowiedziały maluchy. - Miło z waszej strony, ale nie powinniście przychodzić tu sami.- Powiedział Cragger. - Wiem, ale G'Loona opowiedziała mi o Flinxie więc chciałem go poznać.- Odparł Wonald. - A skoro już mowa o Flinxie to może was do niego podwieziemy.- Zaproponował Laval. - Laval! Naprawdę nie mamy na to czasu.- Zaprotestował Cragger. - Przyjacielu spójrz na to z drugiej strony. Fangar nie będzie się spodziewał, że Flinx bawi się z Wonaldem i G'Looną. Pozatym spełnimy życzenie Fluminoxa chcącego aby jego syn poznał naszą kulturę.- Powiedział Laval. - Gdy tak pomyślę i tak tam jedziemy. No dobra wskakujcie na pokład. - Tak!!!- Krzyknęły maluchy. Po czym szybko wsiadły do pojadów bohaterów. Jechali powoli rozglądając się na prawo i lewo. Nagle Wonald krzyknął wskazując ręką las po lewej stronie drogi.- Popatrzcie!- Wszyscy zwrócili wzrok na kępę krzaków z które wybiegły trzy osoby odziane w długie płaszcze z kapturami tak dużymi, że nie mogli zobaczyć ich twarzy. Przyjaciele chcieli zatrzymać przebiegających lecz tamci się nie zatrzymywali się, postanowili więc ich dogonić. W jednej chwili pojazdy ruszyły w gęsty las. Bohaterowie jechali tak szybko jak tylko mogli, ale o dziwem biegnący zawsze wymijali jakieś powalone drzewa i większe skały. Nagle uciekający znikli im z pola widzenia tylko po to aby pojawić się w odległości dziesięciu metrów od bohaterów i skręcając w prawo. Przyjaciele wykorzystali tę szansę. Laval zajechał drogę uciekającym a Cragger uniemożliwił im odwrót. Tajemnicze osoby postanowiły się poddać.Osoby w kapturach podniosły wysoko ręce, aby pokazać że nie mają żadnych złych zamiarów. Laval poprosił nieznajomych o zdjęcie kapturów i zajęcia miejsca na trawie.Nieznajomi usiedli, ale nie odsłonili twarzy. - On powiedział, że macie pokazać twarze.- Powiedział najłagodniej jak tylko mógł Cragger. - Słyszeliśmy, lecz nie wykonamy tego teraz z pewnych powodów, którymi nie możemy się podzielić z wami.- Powiedział Tajemniczy Przybysz odziany w ciemnoszary płaszcz. - Jesteście naszymi ziomami czy wrogami?- Spytała G'Loona. - Oczywiście jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.- Odparł drugi osobnik noszący czarne okrycie z dwoma równoległymi srebnymi pasami u spodu i przy mankietach odzienia. Bohaterowie znali ten głos, ale nie mogli przypomnieć sobie skąd. - Kim jesteście?- Zapytał zaciekawiony Wonald. - Tego dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Teraz mogę powiedzieć wam tylko to, że ja i mój towarzysz w Czerni pochodzimy z tutejszych plemion, zaś nasza przyjaciółka pochodzi z Krain zewnętrznych. Oczy G'Loony i jej przyjaciół powędrowały do postaci ubranej w biały płaszcz z lamówką w kolorze starego złota. Dopiero teraz dotarło do nich, że ścigali kobietę. W trakcie pogoni nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na takie sprawy jak płeć ściganych czy też kolor ich ubrań. Z tego szoku jako pierwszy wybudził się Cragger.- Dlaczego się tak spieszyliście?- Spytał. - Musimy dotrzeć do Miasta Lwów, aby przekazać coś ważnego królowi Lagravisowi.- Przemówiła tajemnicza dama. - Co chcecie przekazać mojemu ojcu i o czym będziecie z nim rozmawiać?-Zapytał Laval. - Tego nie mogę ci zdradzić Lavalu następco tronu lwów, ale będzie to dotyczyć ciebie i twoich przyjaciół, a i po części nas.- Rzekł ten w szarym okryciu. - Dobrze odeskortujemy was do Królewskiego Traktu.- Rzekł Cragger. - Wiemy, że spieszycie się w przeciwnym kierunku,a my musimy zawrócić by zabrać coś ważnego co ukryliśmy uciekając przed wami.- Powiedziała kobieta w bieli. - Niech wam będzie. Do zobaczenia.- Odrzekli Bohaterowie. Odjechali Pozostawiając po sobie obłok kurzu. Rozmawiali w drodze o trzech tajemniczych postaciach. O tym kim mogą być i co ukryły w trakcie ucieczki. Kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce,dzieciaki pobiegły bawić się z Flinxem, a Cragger i Laval spotkali resztę paczki i opowiedzieli im o spotkaniu z zakapturzonymi postaciami. Rozdział 2. Uczta Kiedy przyjaciele przebywali u feniksów, Trzej podróżni w płaszczach dotarli do bram Miasta Lwów. - Stać! Kim jesteście i poco przyszliście?- Rozległ się głos Longtootha. - Jesteśmy trzema wędrowcami. Przybyliśmy do Lagravisa z sprawą wielkiej wagi dla całej Chimy.- Odpowiedział ten w szarym płaszczu. Na te słowa zostali odprowadzeni przez Lenoxa i Longtootha do osobistej komnaty króla. Pomieszczenie miało wymiary pięć na sześć metrów. obok drzwi przez które ich wpuszczono stało łoże z złotą ramą, lazurowymi poduszkami i kocem barwy kobaltowej. Tuż przed łóżkiem leżał kufer z spiżu wysadzany szafirami. Pod oknem, z którego było widać cały dziedziniec znajdowały się stojaki na broń i zbroję. Przy lewej ścianie stał regał z książkami a obok niego stolik i krzesło, na którym siedział sam Lagravis. Król wstał i nakazał strażnikom opuścić komnatę. Kiedy żołnierze wykonali rozkaz, lew powitał wędrowców i poprosił o zajęcie miejsca na skraju łoża sam zaś przesunął krzesło, aby móc patrzeć w miejsce, gdzie jak spodziewał się zobaczy oczy. - Przepraszam was, ale moglibyście zdjąć kaptury.- Powiedział. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś Lagravisie.- Stwierdził ten w czerni. - Nie rozumiem.- Przyznał król. - Wasza wysokość. Czy tęsknisz za bratem?- Rzekła Kobieta w bieli. - Oczywiście. Macie o nim jakieś wieści.- Odparł lew. - To twój szczęśliwy dzień Lagravisie. Lavertusie zdejmij płaszcz.- Powiedział ten w szarym stroju.